From the Runway to the Aisle
by jillykinss
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are chosen to model in a Wedding Show! But Sasuke uses this chance, as if it were a REAL wedding, to try to propose to Sakura. Will it work? SasuSaku with NaruHina NejiTen and ShikaIno COMPLETE AND SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! okay...so this is my first fanfic! I kinda got the idea one night when I was watching Inside Edition. There was this college couple who were modeling in some fashion show, for this new line of wedding clothes. While the couple was walking down the runway(aisle) the boyfriend proposed. Of course, she said yes, and the couple were to wedded, though not the same day...so yea! I want to dedicate this to all my friends from Selzer!(Ace, Jaime, Cleo, Cj. Caroline, ETC : ) I LOVE YOU GUYS!) So please read and review! And if you have anny suggestion, please write them to me! I accept everything!

OKAY...KEY

"blah" talking

_blah thoughts_

**blah **Inners(like Inner Sakura for example)

OKAY! Now for the story!

Summary-Basically Sakura and Sasuke have been together for 8 years. Now Sasuke wants to propose...but he kinda doesn't know when. Then the couple gets chosen to model Konoha's latest line of Wedding Gowns and Tuxedos! So Sasuke decides to propose during the show. But will he have the courage to do so? And will Sakura accept?

Chapter1

As the rays of morning hit her face, Sakura opened her eyes lazily. She turned her head slightly, and looked at her alarm clock. _11:54 _it read.

_Uh, might as well get up,_ she thought

Quietly, she got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower, and dressed in her usual kunoichi outfit. White and black miniskirt, black boots, and pink top. While she was in the kitchen eating toast, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura," said Sasuke, her boyfriend of five years, "I was a bit bored, so I was wondering…do you want to, meet at the mall?"

"Sure Sasuke. Meet you in 20 minutes?"

"Okay. Love you,"

"Love you back," With that, she hung up the phone, got her holster and pack, and went to the mall.

At the Mall

_Where is she?_ Sasuke thought. He had just arrived at the mall, and still no sign of her. But then he saw it…pink.(AN: yea its Sakura's hairXP) "Sakura!" he yelled. He ran over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said, with a quick peck on his cheek, "So…what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to the café? I could really use some coffee,"

"Okay! Yeah, there's this new latte I want to try,"

"Alright, lets go grab a table, "

Hand in hand, they walked into the mall, and towards the café. When they were seated and served, Sakura asked," So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same question. The reason I asked you to come down was," he began to blush, "because I wanted to spend some time with you…"

"Awww…Sasuke," she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

**Liar…you wanted to propose **said Inner Sasuke

_Shut up.! I don't need to hear you right now…_

_**Flashback**_

The girls(AN: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen) had decided to go away for a spa weekend, leaving the boys(AN: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji) alone and bored. They decided to have a boys night and sleep over the Hyuuga Mansion(AN:Neji's house)

At the Mansion

The boys were just sitting in the living room, munching on some chips. Neji was sprawled on the sofa, Naruto and Shikamaru were on the floor, and Sasuke was sitting in a foldable chair.

"Oi, I'm bored," said the blond," Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"That would just be troublesome," said the Nara guy.

"You suck, Shikamaru," the blod replied, "how about you, Neji?"

"It would be a waste of time. Besides, you can't hide your fate," said Neji.

"What fate?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that you can't think of good dares and you can't do any dares, dobe," said Sasuke, sarcastically.

"Of course I can do a dare! Believe it! I bet its you who can't tell the truth, teme,"

"Of course I can," he replied, casually.

"Oh yeah? Then have you popped the question to Sakura yet?

Sasuke blushed. His face color rivaled the tomatoes that he loved so much. "Well…I-I uh…," he stuttered.

"Oh c'mon," whined Naruto, "we helped you pick a ring, and you still haven't proposed?"

He just nodded his head yes.

3……..2…….1

"WHHHAATT!" shouted Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Neji shook his head, "Wait a minute, Uchiha. Lazy over here is already married…"

"Hey!" shouted Shikamaru

"…idiot over there is getting hitched in a month…"

Naruto just blushed and muttered a few things under his breath.

"…I just got engaged three weeks ago…"

Naruto and Shikamaru just rolled their eyes.

"…and you STILL haven't proposed?"

Again he nodded his head yes.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"I-I don't know…"

**You know…they're right. What ARE you waiting for? **Said Inner Sasuke

_HN…I don't know_

**Ooo…What's wrong? Getting cold feet? Uh-Oh the Uchiha is getting nervous…**

_Shut up already! You are so annoying!_

**Yea…I'M annoying…tomato freak…**

_EXCUSE ME?_

**Nothing, just that you're a chicken…can't even propose to your girlfriend. You know, maybe I will,**

_FYI, we are the same person and I AM NOT A CHICKEN! I'll propose to Sakura…you'll see!_

_End of Flashback_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked cautiously.

His head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kinda dazed out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what to do."

"Oh! Why don't we pass by he big stage! See if there's any shows or something," (AN: In the Konoha mall, there's a big stage where shows and stuff are held…its also the main setting of the story!)

"Oo, yea. Lets do that," he said, getting up, and taking her hand. Happily, they walked around the mall. When they arrived at the stage, they found it…empty. No one was there. (AN: obvious…lol) Sakura ran to the bulletin board, and checked the show schedules. "There are no shows scheduled today," she yelled while looking at the board, "I guess we could-"

BAM!

Sakura turned around and WHAM bumped into a bystander. Sasuke came running to Sakura after watching the whole scene. "Sakura! Sweetie are you okay? (OOC)"

She nodded and helped the women up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," the woman said as she stood up. She had orangey hair shaped like a tulip. She was also tall, but very slender. (AN: if you have seen the Pretear anime then you know who she is!) "Please excuse me, miss. I am very clumsy,"

"Oh its okay! I'm very clumsy myself,"

"Ah if you don't mind me asking," the women said, "are you two perhaps a couple?"

Sasuke immediately went into over-protective mode. "Why are you asking?"

"Ah yes that was rude. Let me introduce myself. My name is Himeno Awayuki. I am a-"

"World famous clothing designer!" Sakura said in a mesmerized tone.

"Correct. I'm here to find young couples who will be willing to model. That reason is because I am introducing my new line of Wedding gowns and tuxedos. I along with Kazuto Iizuka, the famous designer, Narue Nanase, the international wedding planner, and Akio Isuzuki(OC), my partner, will be hosting a fashion show, here in the beautiful village of Konoha."

Sasuke nodded his head. "So that's why you asked if we were a couple…"

"Precisely. You two would be perfect candidates. So are you two a couple?"

Sasuke smirked, wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and pecked her on the cheek. "Actually, this year will be our fifth year together." Sakura just blushed.

"Perfect! Why don't you two just think about modeling, and meet me in my office around, 'o say 4 o' clock? Here's my card. "Ms. Awayuki handed the couple her card.

Then Sakura asked, "When will the show be held?"

"In about 2 weeks. This is why we need couples fast. I think that in total, we only have 4 couples, including you guys."

"Okay. So we'll meet you at 4, right?" the pink-haired girl said.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more couple scouting to do," and with that she bid them a goodbye.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were processing everything that had just happened.

"OMG Sasuke! Us modeling Konoha's new wedding line? Can you believe it? She must of thought that we were a cute couple or something,"

"Yea…she couldn't resist my handsome looks," said Sasuke sarcastically, running his hand over the side of his face, his eyes gleaming mockingly.

Sakura playfully punched him on his arm, although being a _very strong _kunoichi, and taking after Tsunade, you couldn't quite have called that _playful_. Sasuke winced.

"Geez, Sakura! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his clearly visible bruise.(AN:lol…hahaha poor Sasuke)

"For being cocky. You know I hate that…"

"But I was being _sarcastic_,"

Sakura looked at him. He had on a teary-eyed-puppy-dog look on his face. She sighed. "Ok, fine, I'm sorry," she said, "I'll make it up to you. What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke immediately grinned, and got into a thinking pose. (AN: lol) Sakura just scoffed and smiled. She walked over to Sasuke, grabbed his collar, and crashed her lips onto his. Their kiss began the same way as usual—Sasuke was as careful as ever, and Sakura's heart overreacted as it always did. But suddenly, Sasuke's lips became more urgent, as his newly bruised arm, which he quickly forgot about, twisted into her bubblegum pink hair. But as her hands tangled into his hair as well, she abruptly stopped. Sasuke however was not happy. He pouted. (AN: AWW! How OOC like….so adorable.)

"C'mon loverboy. We're in the _mall_. A _public place_. Which means _no kissing_, got it?"

He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever. Besides, we have to call the others. We gotta tell them about this modeling thing." She immediately pulled out her pink razor, (AN: lol my mom has this phone…) and began to call Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. She was gonna tell them to call their boyfriends, and met up in her house in one hour. She also told them about this modeling thing. Turns out all 4 girls and their boyfriends had been asked! Still, she invited them all over. (AN: lol I call them the fantastic eight!) After calling her friends, Sakura along with Sasuke, left to go to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY…I know you must all hate me because I said I'd update in three days, and it's been a week, but my stupid computer broke, but my dad is a computer tech guy, so he had it fixed by today! Lol then the wedding I had to go to backed me up…and it was boring…lol but HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! I tried to make it long…so plz don't kill me (runs from thrown tomatoes) lol

Alright…Disclaimers: LOL I don't own Naruto--sob…If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be married by age 15! LOL

I don't own Himeno Awayuki…She's from Pretear

And I don't Own Kazuto Iizuka and Narue Nanase…They're from the World of Narue

BUT…I do own Akio Isuzuki….I made him up! But if you want to use him…Just ask!

P.S. ( Sasuke might be a little…OOC in this chapter…hee…hee)

* * *

Recap of F.t.R.t.t.A.

Turns out all 4 girls and their boyfriends had been asked! Still, she invited them all over. (AN: lol I call them the fantastic eight!) After calling her friends, Sakura along with Sasuke, left to go to her house.

* * *

At Sakura's House

When the couple arrived at her house, Sakura frantically ran around, picking up things here and there. She also brewed some tea, and ended up paying Sasuke back with a few kisses, when he stopped her frantic cleaning spree by enveloping her in a bear hug. When they finished their little 'payback session' (AN:lolXP) the doorbell rang. TenTen and Neji were the first to arrive. The weapons mistress and her non-pupiled fiancé (An:lol) told the pink-haired beauty and her boyfriend, about how they were chosen to model. Someone named Akio Isuzuki, had asked, and they immediately agreed.

TenTen beamed. "Oh I'm so excited! I hope I can wear a halter dress!"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang. It was none other than Ino, and her lazy husband Shikamaru.

"OMG forehead!" Ino shouted, "I can't believe you got chosen too! That guy Kazuto Iizuka is the best! I could just imagine us four-"

"Six," TenTen interrupted.

"What?" the pretty blond asked.

"Us six. Neji and I got chosen too!!"

"OMG THAT IS AWESOME!" she shouted. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

Then the doorbell rang again. Sakura stood up to get it, but Sasuke pulled her back and sweetly said, "I'll get it," (AN: Aww don't you just wanna glomp him?) Though when he got to the door, he immediately regretted it. A LOT.

"KONOHA'S BEST MALE MODEL, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE, BELIEVE IT!" the loudmouth blond shouted. Everyone popped an anime vein on their forehead.

-Moments Later-

Everyone was sitting in Sakura's living room, chatting about modeling. Even Hinata chatted about how she was excited to model. Though in reality, everyone knew she was just happy to do it with Naruto. Soon, Sakura decided to get some dessert for everyone to celebrate. As she walked into the kitchen, she was followed by her three friends.

When Sasuke noticed that the lively four(AN: this is what I call Sakura, Ino Hinata, and TenTen) were ensconced in their dessert making, he spoke up. "Guys…"

A pair of cerulean(Naruto), brown(Shikamaru), and white non-pupiled(Neji…lol) eyes each led their gaze to the raven-haired guy.

"I want to propose to Sakura during this modeling thing…" The three pairs of eyes widened. "I mean, what better way to do it, while Sakura is wearing a wedding gown?"

Naruto smiled. "You teme, that is the smartest thing youv'e said ever since you came back from killing Orochimaru and Itachi."

"For once, I agree with Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Me too, Uchiha," Neji said, "You should do it. You've got all our support."

Sasuke half-smirked. "Thanks guys,"

At that moment, 4 beautiful girls came into theliving room, each holding 2 cups of ice cream-1 for themselves, and 1 for their lovers- and each sat with their companions.

-Later-

After the fantastic eight had eaten their share of dessert, 6 of them left. As Sakura closed the door, she walked into the living room, and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. A model of a perfect man. She went over and sat down, wrapping her long legs around him. Sasuke smiled, enjoying her company. She then kissed him deeply, tangling him up in her web of limbs and finger, and pink hair. When they pulled apart, Sakura asked, "Are you going to leave soon?"

"I probably should…its late," he said, looking out the window.

"So stay," she hinted.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" her voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist.

Sasuke leaned forward, and kissed her nose. "Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "Please?" Again, that pleading voice.

"Okay," he replied sweetly.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke has stayed over, so he already had clothes to change into. When they had both finished changing-Sakura in her room, and Sasuke in the bathroom- Sasuke walked into Sakura's pink room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in a pink nightgown. He went over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sasuke?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"About this modeling thing…are you sure you want to do it? I mean..you don't have to do it because of me. I totally understand if yo-"

She was interrupted with a kiss. "Sakura, I'm fine with it," he said, smiling.

Sakura leaned forward, but before her lips met his, she whispered "okay," and then crashed them onto his. They kissed intensely, until Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. After a few seconds, Sakura lay down, with Sasuke following, never breaking lip contact. Both their hands traveled on each other, finding out things, their eyes couldn't tell them. Sure enough, Sakura found the hem of Sasuke's shirt. He let her pull his t-shirt over his head. He let her kiss him. He obliged when she pulled at the waist of his boxers, and he seemed eager to get her out of her nightgown. Sakura thought it was strange, wanting to make love to your boyfriend, after what had happened today. But she knew it was undoubtedly what they both wanted.

* * *

-The Next Day-

When Sasuke woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, he frowned. Then the memories of the previous night cascaded back into his head. He blushed remembering, and turned his head. The clock on the ngiht table read, 1:27. _Good, its not late_, he thought. He then turned his head to the other side. There was Sakura. She was tangled in her sheets, with messy hair, and her cheeks were slightly flushed with bits of red and pink, but to Sasuke, she seemed absolutely angelic. As quiet as a church mouse, Sasuke climbed out of bed carefully, so as not to disturb Sakura, and quickly got dressed. He wrote a little note, folded it, and put it on his side of the bed. Then he left.

-Later-

When Sakura woke up, she opened her eyes not to find Sasuke, but to find a piece of paper in his place. She reached over picked it up, and read it.

_Sakura,_

_I know you are probably wondering where in the world am I, but you have to remember that today we have to meet Miss Awayuki to accept the modeling job. I have gone to my house to get some clothes, because I didn't have any at yours, and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful sleeping. When you read this call me, so I can pick you up and we can head over to the modeling office._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Last night……was amazing(blushes)_

Sakura smiled. It was times like this where she remembered how different Sasuke was ever since he killed Itachi and Orochimaru. She remembered how much of an ice cube he was, back when Team 7 were only genins. How she loved his cool demeanor, and his rugged good looks. Even after he left her for Orochimaru, in search of power, she still loved him. And when he returned two years later, and professed his love for her, she gladly accepted it with open arms. Quietly, she climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke felt bad about lying. He didn't like it so he rarely did, but this one time he had to make an exception. Sakura also knew he didn't lie, so she always believed him. Even when Sasuke wrote that he didn't have clothes at her house, she believed him, even though it was a total lie. In reality, Sasuke DID have clothes at her house, but he used it as an excuse. The reason was because he had to go to Miss Awayuki's office to ask permission to propose to Sakura during the show. After a quick chat with her three partners, she gave Sasuke the thumbs up. Now Sasuke was sitting in his car, in front of Sakura's house, waiting for her to call. After about 15 minutes, she finally did. He answered his phone. (AN: no really?)

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea, hey Sakura,"

"Hey! Umm, I'm about to be finished in 10 minutes, so if you want to start heading over here you ca-"

"Sakura," he interrupted, smirking, "what if I said I was already in front of your house?" From the car window, he could see the curtains from Sakura's bedroom window being pulled, and Sakura's shocked face.

"Sasuke! OMG how long have you been there? Come on in!"

Sasuke hung up and went inside, going straight to Sakura's room. She was brushing her hair, but she had a guilty look on her face. "You shoulda told me you were outside! I would have let yo-" Sasuke shut her up with a kiss(AN: he does that a lot doesn't he?)and held her close to his chest.

"Sakura…I love you. I love you so much, that last night I trusted you.. I showed you how much I love you. And in two weeks, I'm gonna model with you, so there's no need to be worrying about me, okay?" She just nodded on his chest. "Come on, we should go,"

"Okay," She grabbed her holster, pack, and keys, and together they went to the modeling office, where they got the job. Later that week, they both got fitted for the dress, and tux they were going to wear during the show. The madness will soon begin!

* * *

OMG A LONG CHAP….WOW!

Plz read and review! HMM so I think this story has one chap left...and I already have it written so...all I gotta do is type it! Also I need your opinions…

This is my order for the runway:

Ino and Shikamaru

Neji and TenTen

Naruto and Hinata

Sakura and Sasuke…..they stay last, OK

But for the rest…do you like that order? Let me know please!

Also…big news…I'm gonna do a prequel oneshot about how Sasuke came back and professed his love to Sakura, and a sequel for this story is definitely in the works, okay?

LOVE YOU ALL!

Sakura Uchiha14------CHA!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG Chapter 5…..I think this might be the last chapter…unless I get enough reviews to do a sequel CHAPTER. I'm actually having second thoughts about a sequel STORY, cause I basically summed up everything, but I might come around to it. Maybe I'll call it 'From the Aisle to the Hospital' lol no there won't be tragedy…whats the other obvious that a married couple goes to the hospital?? Yea…OK so this is the MAYBE final chapter…OMG will Sasuke propose? WILL SASUKE PROPOSE?? OMG WILL HE PROPOSE? (lol so much tension)

Alright…Disclaimers: LOL I don't own Naruto--sob…If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be married by age 15, and HAVE KIDS! CHA THE UCHIHA CLAN LIVES!

I don't own Himeno Awayuki…She's from Pretear

And I don't Own Kazuto Iizuka and Narue Nanase…They're from the World of Narue

BUT…I do own Akio Isuzuki….I made him up! But if you want to use him…Just ask!

* * *

Recap of F.t.R.t.t.A.

"Okay," She grabbed her holster, pack, and keys, and together they went to the modeling office, where they got the job. Later that week, they both got fitted for the dress, and tux they were going to wear during the show. The madness will soon begin!

* * *

Sasuke was nervous. He was so nervous, that he was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, which he was sharing with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.(AN:no yaoi there) The four boys were all dressed in their tuxedos, Sasuke's with a dark blue vest under his jacket, Neji's being silver, Naruto's being orange, and Shikamaru's being a lime green. In short, all you fangirls would:

drool

scream

and probably try to glomp them….

(AN: If you want to see a picture of them in tuxedos, ask me and I will send you the link!)

Neji spoke up first. "Uchiha,"

"What?"

"Calm down. You're making us all nervous,"

"I can't Hyuga, I'm worried…What if I screw up? What if she says no?" (AN: OMG SASUKE IS NERVOUS)

"Listen teme," Naruto spoke up this time, "your not gonna screw up. And of course Sakura's gonna say yes. She loves you too much to say no,"

Shikamaru sat up from where he laying down. "You know, Sasuke…Naruto is right. Besides, in the end, it's all worth it when you propose,"

Sasuke sighed, and smirked, "Thanks guys,"

-Meanwhile in the Girls Room-

The girls were FREAKING OUT. Well, Hinata and TenTen were calm, but…Sakura and Ino weren't. Sakura was worried she was gonna trip, and Ino was afraid she would mess up her walking stance. But all four girls looked beautiful. Hinata had along dress that fit to her body, and had thin straps. TenTen got her wish and wore a loose-fitting halter dress. Ino didn't want anything too flashy, so she wore short sleeves. And Sakura wore a beautiful strapless dress, that fit her body, and then was flowy and ruffled at the bottom. Just then, Miss Awayuki came into the room.

"Oh girls! You all look absolutely beautiful!(AN: imagine that said in a British tone) The four girls smiled. "Ah, I'm here to tell you that you are to go to your partners dressing room, for you will all be lined up and presented from there, in about 20 minutes, okay?" The girls nodded, and proceeded to the boys dressing room.

-At the Boys Dressing Room-

The boys were all informed that their partners were coming, so when someone knocked on the door, it sent their hearts thudding in their rib cages.

"Boys," It was Miss Awayuki, "Your partners are here! Just a reminder, you will have to stay here for the next 15 minutes, and then you will be lined up, and presented!

And I have to say they all look beautiful, but please refrain any making out until AFTER the show, okay?" with that said, she winked, and left.

As the four girls walked in, the guys immediately knew why Miss Awayuki had said no making out. The girls looked son beautiful, and so impossible to resist. Even Neji and Sasuke, the cold emotionless jerks, blushed at the sight of their lovers.

Naruto was the first to snap out of it. "WOW Hinata…." He said walking over and taking her hand, "you…look amazing…" she kissed him sweetly on the cheek and managed out a small "Thank you," while blushing, of course.

Shikamaru went over to Ino, and whispered in her ear, "It'll be just as when we were married," and he kissed her on the cheek. Ino blushed….of course, I mean who wouldn't?

Neji went to TenTen, and said, "You look beautiful, TenTen. I can't wait until we're married," and he kissed her full on the lips.

And…Sasuke. He went over to Sakura, and kissed her full on the lips. Then he held her close and whispered, "I hope you look this beautiful when we get married," she just blushed. Just then, the host guy came in and shouted, "ITS SHOWTIME!"

-THE SHOW dun…dun…dunnnnnn-

(AN: from now on anything in italics, is what the host guy is announcing, and saying on the mic…mmkay?)

The four couples were lined up behind the curtain, about to be announced, and about to walk down the runway. (Or Aisle….hence the titleXP) The order was like this: Ino and Shikamaru first, Neji and TenTen second, Naruto and Hinata third, and Sakura and Sasuke last.

"_OK ladies and gentlemen! Here's our first couple, Ino and Shikamaru Nara!" _the couple happily walked out, arm in arm, smiling, "_These two lovebirds were just married a month ago, and are both wearing new stuff, from Kazuto Iizuka!" _as Ino and Shikamaru returned, Ino beamed, "OMG THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!'

Meanwhile, Neji and TenTen were next. "_And now for our next couple, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen!" _and once again arm in arm, the smiling couple walked out onto the runway, "_The Hyuga prodigy, and his fiancé, are both dressed clad in clothes made by Akio Isuzuki!" _as the couple returned, TenTen kissed Neji deeply. "What was that for?" the Byakugan user asked, "For modeling with me," she replied simply. "TenTen, I would model hundreds of outfits, if they were all with you," and Neji passionately kissed her.

The next couple to go was Naruto and Hinata. "_Our third couple modeling today, are none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga!" _Naruto scoffed, "It should be 'Uzumaki' right Hinata?" she just smiled and said, "Don't worry it will be in a month!" and they both walked out. "_This soon to be wedded couple, are both wearing the new Narue Nanase wear!" _as the couple returned, Hinara said, "Oh Naruto! I c-can't wait f-for next month!" Naruto smiled. "Me too, Hinata, me too…" and he pecked her on the lips.

And last but not least Sasuke and Sakura. In his mind, Sasuke was screaming with nerves. With his fingers, he traced the outline of the velvet box , through his pocket. (AN: OMG WILL HE DO IT??) "_And finally ladies and gentlemen, our last couple of the evening, wearing the newest Himeno Awayuki fashions, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha!" _And they walked out. Passing that curtain, felt like walking inot a whole other world. The couple could see EVERYONE. There was Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Jaraiya, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and more.

Halfway down the runway, Sasuke let go of Sakura, and she walked down the rest by herself, still flaunting. Behind him, the host passed Sasuke the mic, and when Sakura turned around, he was on one knee in front of her. "S-S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"Sakura. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Ever since we were genins, you loved me, but I was so bent on avenging my clan, and getting power, I didn't notice. Even after I left, you loved, and now that I love you will you, in front of all theses people, and wearing Konoha's latest fashions, marry me?"

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know what to say…well she did, and it was only one syllable long. "Yes!" and out came the little black, velvet box, and on went a beautiful diamond ring, onto Sakura's left hand. They kissed, and everyone clapped in honor of the soon to be Mrs. Uchiha.

-

-

-

-

-

-

OH! And did I tell you that the whole event was televised??? XP lolerz

THE END!!!!!!!! (tear)

* * *

OMG I AM SO HAPPY AT HOW IT TURNED OUT! YAY ME! So…a sequel chapter might be in the works, if I get enough reviews…..hee hee! It might be about their wedding…maybe…..depending on my reviews….oooooo

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys all deserve big chocolate cookies!

Well I also need suggestions about a sequel story….I might put the sequel chapter as the sequel story, and then continue from there….but I'm not sure about SOON….

I might call it 'From the Aisle to the Hospital'….but I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Also my prequel one shot might be called 'The Uchiha's jealous' Or 'From jealousy to realization' not sure…..so put me on the Author subscription list, so you can know when it comes out! (if it comes out…)

My sequel might be about the wedding, and the hospital part….I'll let you figure that out, okay? Here's a hint….no its not a tragedy, death, or anyone getting hurt (well maybe someone's broken hand from being squeezed), but there are other reasons for going to the hospital, so SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

SakuraUchiha14----signing out CHA! (for now)


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

OKAY.  
I have gotten a lot of reviews about a sequel, so.  
I AM GONNA DO ONE!  
Bu I have been very busy lately...soooo I wrote most of it out. 

I just have to type it...meh.  
But I promise it will be coming soon, okay????

I put the summary, and all other summaries, for my upcoming stories on my bio page.  
WHICH I have revamped...so go check it out...please...

I LOVE ALL YOU WHO HAD REVIEWED MY STORY!  
-gives hugs and kisses-

-also hands out virtual sweets-

BTW if you have any ideas or suggestions, send them to me in PM's okay????

ALSO...I am not particularly fond of the ruler tool.  
SO I am using my fav quotes to separate things...IF you have any favorite quotes that you want me to use...send them to me in PM's

SakuraUchiha14...OUT

XP


End file.
